The Truth
by ButterflyOnTheWall
Summary: Time passes after Sarah's victory and The Goblin King tells (or tries to tell) Sarah how he really feels with a little help from a Goblin. Oneshot or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N ~ Hello everybody! So this is my first ever fanfiction story and I'm pretty excited but I'm also super nervous! I wrote this a long time ago and always wanted to post it but never had a way to but now I have a brand new computer and I'm ready to start writing like there's no tomorrow!_

 _Anywho, I love love love constructive criticism as long as it's constructive and not just a bashing so leave a contribution in the little box and enjoy! P.S. keep in mind it's just a short little drabble but let me know if I should continue along these lines!_

"Sarah, I need to talk to you. Now I know you're mad at me for taking your baby brother from you, throwing a snake at you, drugging you with a peach, trapping you in a bubble, sending the cleaners after you, and…. ah well my point is none of that matters! Now don't get mad, I know it matters to you! It just doesn't matter to me… I mean it does matter to me because what matters to you matters to me too it's just that… ah… erm… is it hot in here? I'm just going to start over…. Sarah…. The truth is… I love you… I always have... **_well_**?!"

The poor goblin that the Goblin King was addressing stood stock still and continued to stare, wide eyed, at his King. He was so shocked at being the center of the King's attention that all he could do was nod his head dumbly with his mouth hanging open. The King, losing his patience flung his arms up in the air in a very unkingly way while making a very unkingly noise.

"Ugh, to the bog with it!" He said as he turned and in a poof of glitter, vanished from the hallway where he had cornered the confused goblin who only wanted to wave at his king and show him the pink glitter sock he had gotten from the Lady Sarah's room. Instead of the expected "That's nice, Squibble," he got the King's unedited version of his well-thought out "Win Sarah" speech.

Squibble stared at the spot that his tight pantsed King had just vacated from for a long time before his eyes widened and he smiled a lopsided, toothy grin as understanding dawned on his wrinkled face.

"King loves me!" Squibble squeaked as his eyes grew impossibly wider and his smile grew. "Why did King call me Sarah?" Squibble asked before looking down at his right foot, which had on one of Sarah's pink socks. "Oh… I looks like Lady! Poor confused Kingy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, OUAT, ANY Goblins or kool-aid**

 _AN: Hello again! I just want to give a HUGE thanks to all who followed/favorited/commented on/took the time to read this little story of mine. It really means the world to me and caused me to scream like a fangirl, which is not ironic at all because I AM a fangirl…. Any way, obviously I've decided to continue with this. I don't really know where I'm going with it but I don't plan on leaving it unfinished so fear not to those who HATE when you invest time in a story only to find out it's being abandoned by the author. It's happened to me SO many times and I feel your pain! So continue to comment ( I LOVE love), follow/fave and please, above all else, enjoy! P.S. Do your guys/gals prefer short chapters frequently or long chapters once a week? P.P.S If you have any requests/suggestions about the next chapter let me know!_

* * *

"Ugh, where are you!?" Sarah huffed as she dangled over the side of her bed with her face hidden behind the sheets as she searched for her missing sock.

"Hey Jill?!" She yelled to her roommate in the other room.

"Yeah Sare?" Jill yelled back in her typical high pitched, feminine voice.

"Have you seen my other pink sock anywhere? You know the sparkly ones I just bought from that boutique?"

"Oh yeah I remember! But no, last I saw them was in your bureau, where I honestly thought they were gonna stay for eternity! Pink _and_ glittery… really Sarah, so not you! Me maybe. But not you."

"They just reminded me of something that's all."

"Something? Or someone?" Jill asked as she came into the room to lean on the door frame and address Sarah.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked defensively as she began to resume looking for the missing sock in an attempt to separate herself from where the conversation was leading. Sometimes she really hated having a roommate who was such a people person. Jill was known for her spot on judgment and people analysis abilities as well as her popularity and flawless fashion sense, which is why it was both surprising and no surprise at all when she decided to major in criminal justice. Sarah on the other hand, while coming a long way in the area of making friends, is more of a reserved person who prefers to spend her time reading a good book or catching up on the latest episode of Once Upon a Time. It was definitely no surprise when she declared her college major to be writing with her focus on being an author of children's books.

"Sarah, I see the face you make every time you come into any form of contact with glitter."

"Oh yeah and what face is that?" Sarah asked as she dug around her hamper.

"More like faces actually. First you zone out and look like a deer in headlights, then you get this dreamy far off look, and then, finally, you just look plain pissed. It's like something in you just snaps! It's kinda freaky actually." Jill finished thoughtfully.

Sarah stood up fully and shrugged before brushing past Jill in the doorway and heading into the living room.

"I don't really see what that proves. So what? I have a weird reaction to glitter. Who doesn't?" She asked sarcastically before she began quietly whispering at herself in the mirror hanging above the fireplace, to shut up and change the subject before she embarrassed herself further.

"Sarah, all I'm saying is one of the main reasons a girl goes through that many emotions in that short amount of time is because of a guy. Or a girl. Whatever floats your boat Sare." Jill said as she followed Sarah into the room.

"Jill, for the last time, I'm not a lesbian!"

"Then why won't you let me set you up with any of the guys I know!?"

"Because, one, if they're anything like you then they're not my type. No offence. And two, I don't need you to set me up on a blind date! I'm just not interested right now. I have school to focus on and I just got that new job at the library and… stuff." She finished lamely.

"Mhhmm OK, well you do your "stuff," I'm gonna shower and then I'm gonna go meet my man."  
"Kay." Sarah said as she pretended to continue looking for her sock under the couch. As soon as she heard the door to the bathroom down the hall shut she flopped down on the couch with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "If only you knew…" She said aloud as she laid back and closed her eyes, glad that she was finally alone.

"Knew what Lady?"

"Agh!" Sarah screamed as she bolted upright only to find a goblin staring back at her on the coffee table with wide eyes, directly in front of her. Practically nose to nose with the now terrified goblin, Sarah fell back again and tried to calm her racing heart. "Squibble! What did I tell all of you about popping up places randomly!"

"To not pop up when Lady in bathroom, or store, or eating, or driving, or cutting hair, or…"

"Okay, Okay, yes I said all those things but I'm talking about poofing right in front of my face! That's the fourth time this week and my heart can't take it much longer!"

"Sorry heart…" Squibble squeaked out sadly with his head down causing Sarah's heart to now break as she saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Squibble, it's alright! Look, I'm all better! Just try to not do it again, yeah?"

"Yeah." He mumbled pathetically with his head still down as he sniffled and wiped his big bulbous nose on his dirty sleeve.

Knowing just what would cheer him up, Sarah stood and went into the kitchen, first making sure that the shower water was still running in the bathroom. She pulled two cups out of the cabinet as well as two packets of kool-aid and proceeded to make the sugary drink.

"Come on Squibble, I have just what you need." Sarah called to him. Squibble slowly wobbled into the room before seeing the blue drink and lighting up. He ran into the makeshift dining area in the kitchen and jumped up on the chair Sarah pulled out for him.

"Yay colaid" He yelled.

"Shhh," Sarah scolded. "Jill's in the other room."

Squibble nodded knowingly before sticking the straw from his drink in his mouth and began blowing bubbles into the cup's contents. Sarah sighed and sat down before noticing something she probably should've noticed before.

"Wait a minute, where is everybody? You guys usually come in groups."

"I came alone." Squibble said proudly and then proceeded to make a mess of the dining table.

"Oh... Why?"

"Needed to talk to Lady."

Sarah stared at him and waited for him to continue but when she realized he wasn't going to say anything with the cool-aid in front of him she took it from his leathery hands and moved it to the other side of the table, which really wasn't far, but just far enough away from his stubby arms which immediately reached out for his stolen drink.

"Squibble, what do you need to talk about? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked, recalling the horrific problem involving the castle's chickens from the previous week.

"No Lady! Nothings wrong! I have a story to tell! Very funny but big problem!"

"Oh well tell me! This ought to be good."

"Good and bad Lady." Squibble said before he proceeded to tell Sarah the event that occurred earlier in the day between him and his King.

"The Goblin King said WHAT?!" Sarah yelled as she stared at Squibble in shock and then looked down at his right foot that did indeed have a dirty pink and somewhat glittery sock on it, covered in feathers. "Erm… you can keep that…."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I obviously don't own Labyrinth.

AN~Hey everybody! Thanks so much to everyone who has followed/reviewed this story! And a special shout out to BakaSaru89 and asfrieda, who followed AND favoritededed. Yeah I know that's not spelled right, that's just how I say it…. So please enjoy and don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box! P.s. Jareth will arrive shortly, he's just been busy fluffing his hair for a big entrance.

* * *

"Alright Squibble, rewind here, and be completely, 100 percent truthful; What happened?"

"Just like I said Lady, King thinks I was you!" Squibble wailed as he dropped his head on the table.

"Okay, I know that you're upset Squibble, but I really don't think that's the focus point here." Sarah said to the goblin. Squibble lifted his head off the now tear soaked table and stared blankly at Sarah.

"What is the focus Lady?"

"Um, the fact that you just said that the Goblin King told Sarah...I mean me… I mean you… ugh you know what I mean! He meant to tell me that he loves me!"

"Duh Lady, everybody knows King loves Lady Sarah."

"Everybody!? You mean to tell me the whole Underground knows that the King loves me and I didn't know!? After almost three years!?" Sarah exclaimed as she rose and knocked her chair back.

"Uh… yes?" Squibble responded as he slowly leaned back.

"Well if he's so in love with me why hasn't he said anything to me?"

"King told you he loved you when you were in the Labyrinth."

"He did?" Suddenly the words Sarah used to recite came rushing back to her. "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl… oh my gosh… oh my gosh…. How in the Underground did I not put two and two together? Squibble, before I defeated the King, he said to me "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," what was that?"

"That was the King's proposal." Squibble responded happily.

"What!? I thought that was his way of trying to confuse me so he could keep Toby! I mean seriously, what kind moron proposes to someone by asking them to fear them and love them?"

"A King!"

"Ugh, so what happens now?" Sarah asked herself as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Squibble shrugged before walking over to Sarah and hopping up on the couch to sit next to her. "Squibble, just to clarify, I don't think the King thought you were me."

"So King doesn't think I look like you?" Squibble asked sadly to which Sarah shook her head no in response.

"I think, if what you told me is true, that he was planning to say all those things to me. Knowing him he was probably going to randomly appear in a ball of glitter and try to surprise me. Ugh! This is so much to take in! He has to know that I had no idea he felt that way! Why else would he be preparing to tell me?"

Hearing Sarah say this, Squibbles smile fell, and realization of what he just did hit him full force.

"Agh!" Squibble cried. "I ruined Kings surprise! King gonna put me in oubliette! Or the Bog! Oh no, not the BOG!" Squibble screamed as he began to run around the apartment in a panic.

"Squibble calm down!" Sarah yelled as she began to chase him around the room in an attempt to capture him. "For having such stubby legs, they sure are fast little buggers," Sarah thought to herself as she finally managed to jump on the wailing Squibble and pin him to the ground.

"Don't tell King! Don't tell King!" Squibble screamed and tried, to no avail to escape Sarah's hold.

"Squibble, I promise I won't tell the King! Just stop screa…." Sarah gasped and whipped her head around as she heard the bathroom door open and saw Jill step out wrapping a towel around her head. Sarah looked down to tell Squibble to hide but was met with a puff of glitter. With her hands in midair, now holding nothing, her face fell to the ground.

"Sarah, what was all that screaming?" Jill asked as she cautiously walked into the room. "And why the heck are you lying on the ground?"

In a panic Sarah searched her brain for some kind of logical excuse. "Acting class, don't fail me now." Sarah thought to herself as she slowly stood, trying to maintain some form of dignity.

"Um, a horror movie came on the t.v. and you know how much I hate those, so I ran to shut it off but lost my balance." She finished with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, okay!" Jill laughed and turned around to go to her room down the hall.

"Good thing you're pretty…." Sarah mumbled under her breath, glad that her roommate didn't realize that if her excuse was true, the t.v. would still be on.

Sarah sighed and went back into her room to lay on her bed, too exhausted to do anything else. "What is happening?" She whined. "I don't even understand how any of this could be real! I mean come on it's been three years and the "villain" from my past suddenly decides that he wants to show up and tell me that he has feelings for me!? What kind of villain is that!?" Sarah stood up and walked to sit in front of her vanity. "It can't be true, it must just be some sick attempt to trick me so he can have Toby! Or, he must know the Goblins have all been coming here and it's making him mad! But really I'm doing him a favor by not kicking their little, furry butts out of here every time they visit. Ugh, I'm just paranoid! I have to stop freaking out about this or else it's just going to prove that Karen was right and I need therapy sessions. Stupid Karen…." Sarah mumbled as she put the matter behind her and got up to go about her day like nothing happened.

What she didn't notice was the white owl that was sitting on the tree outside her window with a pink rose in it's beak. After hearing her words, however, it dropped the flower to the ground and with an angry squawk, took flight and disappeared in the sun's light.


End file.
